Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles
by Viper Prime
Summary: Gundam's rip up the 24th century in this Star TrekGundam X crossover
1. Prologue

**Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles **

**Prologue:**

For close to 300 hundred years humanity has kept a secret from the rest of the federation. This secret could if revealed could change many races perception of earth and it's now peaceful ways. This secret would reveal just how destructive humanity can be. This is the secret of the Gundams and the New-types.

Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles

Coming soon

I don't not, nor will I ever own Star Trek or Gundam X


	2. Part 1: Desert Tomb

**Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles**(I don't own Star Trek or Gundam. Side-note: this is more a fusion than a crossover.)

**Part 1****: Desert Tomb**

Starfleet Cadet Garrod Ran was not having a good week. First after giving into a dare by one of his friends, Garrod, after finishing his flight training, buzzed on the observation lounge of the Intrepid class starship USS Burton. As he passed the lounge, his ship's proximity to the Burton's hull caused a slight drop in the structural integrity field around the lounge causing it to shake, spilling the coffee of one Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway who up until that moment had been enjoying the cadet's flight routines.

"Man, what a drag." Garrod said to himself as he thought about his current assignment (or according to him, punishment): transporting an archaeology team to a new site in Earth's Mojave Desert; some sort of large installation had been found several weeks ago. Most of the archaeological team was already onsite; Garrod was just flying a few extra security officers, two scientists from the Federation Science Bureau and a few Starfleet Cadets going as assistants to the Starfleet scientists already there. As he turned back towards the shuttle's flight controls, one of the cadets, a young girl came up and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Tiffa Adill. I see you're from the Academy, too. Are you coming as an assistant to the team as well?" Tiffa asked. Garrod a little annoyed at the young cadet gave a less then pleasant answer.

"No, I'm not, Miss. The only reason that you guys have a cadet flying you down to your little sandbox is because I spilled the coffee of one seriously caffeine-addicted admiral." Garrod told her in a very sharp tone.

"Oh." Was all Tiffa could say. As she was about to get up and head back to her previous seat, she caught a gleam of what appeared to be black smoke rising from the direction they were headed in.

"Hey, isn't that coming from the team's camp site?" Tiffa asked Garrod.

"What the…?" Garrod spoke as he turned to see the smoke clouds. After activating the shuttle's long range sensors, Garrod called to the two security officers sitting in the rear.

"Sirs, you may want to come and look at the sensors, something happened at the camp." Garrod told them. The two officers looked at each other before one spoke.

"I'll check it out, don't bother yourself, Witz." And with that, Lt. Roybea Loy headed up to see what had gotten the pilot so riled up. When he reached the console and saw the sensor's readings, he attempted to contact the camp via the shuttle's communication system.

"Base camp, come in, this is Lt. Roybea Loy from the currently inbound shuttle craft; has there been some sort of accident?" The lieutenant repeated his message several times but only got static in return.

"Hey, Witz, maybe you should… hey, what the…!" Roybea wasn't able to finish his sentence as the shuttle shook violently as if it had been hit by something. Meanwhile at the remains of the camp area, 4 cloaked Daughtress Mobile Suits waited for the now crippled shuttle (one of the Daughtress Suits had damaged its impulse drive with a shot from a beam rifle) to crash into the camp site, destroying any trace of their attack.

"Once the shuttle crashes, deactivate your cloaks and head into the ruins and set your antimatter charges. For the sake of Earth and the stability of the Federation, this place must be destroyed." The Unit Commander told his men over the suit's comm-system. The Commander hated what he and his men had done, but he also knew what could happen if any new-type or Mobile Suit data was recovered from this base. If exposed to the Federation, that information could destroy humanity's image as a peaceful and noble race of people, an image that taken almost 150 years to create. It could also call into question Earth's place within the Federation and that was something that Section 31 could not allow. The irony that he and his men used 24th Century Mobile Suits (their existence a closely held secret within Section 31) never escaped him, using the very technology that his unit's mission was to destroy. Before the commander could think about this anymore, one of his men contacted him over the comm-system.

"Sir, the shuttle appears to be veering off course." The man reported.

"What! What's the new heading?" The Commander asked.

"It's still going to crash, but at its current heading it'll go right through the roof of the base, sir. Wait, it seems to be charging forward shields." The man answered.

"Damn it! (Whoever's piloting that thing is either an ace pilot or an insane idiot.) All units deactivate cloaks and head for the base, it looks like we might have to get our hands dirty again." The Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir!" His men responded all at once. Back onboard the shuttle, things weren't getting any better. The plan that Garrod and Lt. Loy had come up with was risky to say the least; they would pull as much power into the forward shield as they could, veer the shuttle towards the ruins and hope for the best. Once the plan had been set into motion, Lieutenant Commander Witz Sou had the other passengers strap into their chairs and prepare for a crash landing.

"Will you please stop it and get back! Whoever attacked us is jamming all communications so just drop it!" Garrod yelled at Tiffa who was trying to contact help but wasn't having any luck at all. Before she could move to get back though, the shuttle had hit the base's roof; the shock of the impact sending her into Garrod's lap. Thankfully the shields had held and the shuttle wasn't very badly damaged when it landed inside the base. However, the momentum from the impact caused the shuttle to skid across the floor, knocking into and damaging some kind of control station before stopping on some kind of platform. The shuttle's rear hatch opened and slowly its passengers and pilot made their way out.

"Whoa, what kind of place is this?" Garrod asked aloud while looking over the interior of the facility. There were vehicles all around the floor, some recognizable as military transports and combat vehicles. But there were other things that seemed odd, like a giant flat bed truck, the truck bed at least 25 meters long. However, before anymore observations could be made, the group's attention was drawn to a large explosion from the far side of the base. As the smoked cleared, 5 giant robots marched through the now destroyed entrance. They were mostly dark grey in color with the torso having a darker tint, their heads were also dark grey although around the three eyes was black trim. One unit had what seemed like a horn coming from its middle eye.

"What are those things!" Screamed one of the cadets. The robots turned their heads towards the sound and aimed their weapon's towards the general area it came from. But before the robots could fire, the ruined control station erupted in sparks somehow triggering the elevator platform the group was on. By the time the robots could get a fix on the group's location they were already underground, a heavy blast door now blocking the shaft.

"Damn it! Miller, what's that thing's composition?" The Commander asked his metal expert.

"It's mostly made of lunar titanium with an anti-beam coating; using our rifles at full power it should take us about 20 minutes to get through. However, there maybe other blast doors further down, sir, so it may take longer to reach them." Miller answered.

"Damn it!" Responded the Commander. Miller was right, two more blast doors closed behind the platform before it reached the bottom of the shaft. As it locked into place, several lights came on within the chamber that the group had found themselves in. Having been given some time to breathe, most of the people took the time to inspect themselves for injuries. Witz and Roybea headed back into the shuttle to inspect the damage it suffered from the crash. Tiffa was looking after another cadet who had gotten a really bad cut across his forehead during the crash while Garrod looked around their new surroundings trying to find another way out. After spending about 15 minutes searching, Garrod came upon an office of some kind hoping to find a map or blueprint of the facility inside but finding only dust and empty binders. As he was about to leave, he heard a faint explosion, which meant that the robots had gotten through the first blast door.

"Man, there has to be a way out of here!" Garrod screamed as he kicked a wall inside the office. "There must be something I can do to save us!" He screamed again this time punching the wall. Or what he thought was a wall, which instead was a panel covering a computer terminal. His punch shorted out the computer, triggering a small power surge throughout the facility, activating the various systems without the normal pass codes they required while also causing the blast doors to open a bit. Garrod felt the surge throw him back into the opposite wall, an object dropping out of his pocket in the process. He then got up to pick the object up, some kind of control stick that his grandfather had given him the day he was accepted into the academy.

"Well, Gramps, good luck charm strikes again." Garrod said to himself as he left the office. Before he turned to head back to the shuttle, a large hanger door opened across of him.

"Whoa." It was all he could say about the sight before him. Meanwhile, back at the shuttle the last of the blast doors was now being forced open by one of the robots.

"This is it, isn't it?" One of the cadets asked Tiffa.

"I don't know." It was the only answer she could give him. She closed her eyes as the robot finally opened the door enough to get through.

"Commander, I'm in and I've located the shuttle. Request permission to terminate witnesses; hey, what the…!" the man said before his comm-line went dead.

"Miller, Jones, what happened to Cree?" The Commander asked the other two units he had sent down.

"Sir, this is Jones. After Cree went in, he was hit by an energy blast of unknown origin." But before he could continue, Miller cut in.

"Sir, there's a GUNDAM down here. I repeat there's a GUNDAM down here."

"Damn it! What model, Miller? What model is it?"

"It's a Gundam X, sir." Jones responded as Miller engaged the Gundam.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!"

**END PART 1**

**Read and Review**

**Catch the rest July-August 2007 **


	3. Part 2: They are called Gundams

**Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles**(I don't own Star Trek or Gundam. Side-note: this is more a fusion than a crossover.)

**Part 2****: They are called Gundams (Note: this chapter starts several minutes before the breach of last blast door.)**

Garrod couldn't believe his eyes. Behind the large doors that had opened in front of him was another giant robot similar to the ones attacking him and the others, although the one in front of him had very obvious differences.

"It looks like some kind of warrior." Garrod said to himself as he checked out the machine. It was about the same size of the other robots, mostly white with the main torso being mostly blue with red and a green crystal-like item was also located on the chest. The robots' back had two fin-like objects attached in an L-shape with what looked like a cannon of some kind. The feature that really drew Garrod's attention was its head: a human-like face with two green eyes, what appeared to be a face mask and framed as if it wore a helmet with a gold V-shaped crest.

"What are you?" Garrod asked, seemingly to the robot before him. A few seconds later a nearby computer's screen began flashing red. Garrod ran over to see what the problem was. He didn't like what he saw.

**MAIN ELEVATOR SECURITY MALFUNCTION: BLAST DOORS COMPROMISED………………………7-8 MINUTES BEFORE UNKNOWN MOBILE SUITS BREACH LOWER LEVEL.**

"What the hell?" Garrod yelled as the screen died down.

"Less than ten minutes before they get in." Garrod told himself as he turned back towards the giant white robot.

"I guess you're my only option, right, big guy?**" **Garrod spoke aloud as he headed towards the lift located beside the robot. When he was at the machine's chest, he located a hatch release switch which opened the machines' cockpit.

"And here I thought you were an android." Garrod said as he hopped inside.

"Whoa, talk about retro." He exclaimed as he saw the robots' controls. Inside was a single chair with foot pedals at the foot of it and some kind of view screen in front of it. As he sat down and tried to start it up, he noticed a small problem.

"Oh, man, one of the control sticks is missing!" Garrod shouted. On the left arm of the chair there was a control stick and on the right side there was a socket where the other control stick should be. As he examined it closer, he thought he remembered something about the socket's shape.

"(No, it couldn't be.)" Garrod thought as he pulled out the control stick from his pocket and placed it in the socket. The second he heard the click of the control stick in the socket the cockpit came alive; the main screen showing the outside, but what drew Garrod's attention to the screen wasn't the view but rather the words displayed across the screen

GX-9900 GUNDAM X ONLINE.

"This is it, isn't it?" One of the cadets asked Tiffa.

"I don't know." It was the only answer she could give him. She closed her eyes as the robot finally opened the door enough to get through. After it stepped onto the floor, it stopped and its head appeared to be surveying the area.

"Any ideas, Roy?" Witz asked his friend.

"Afraid not, Witz. It's a miracle we've made it this far." Roybea answered as he looked up at the robot that was now aiming its rifle at them. Inside the cockpit, the pilot reported his findings.

"Commander, I'm in and I've located the shuttle. Request permission to terminate witnesses… hey, what the…!" At that moment, a green beam struck the Daughtress's head, destroying it completely. It was hit by another beam, this time on one of its legs causing the suit to collapse to the ground.

"What was that!?" Witz shouted as he looked towards the direction the beams seemed to have come from; what he saw was amazing. Standing at the far end of the hangar was another large robot (its appearance very different from their attackers).

"Well, Roy, it looks like we're not quite done with miracles just yet, bud. Everyone look!" Witz shouted while pointing at the robot. From within the Gundam X's cockpit, Garrod sighed.

"They're safe, I made it." Garrod said before his sensors picked up another Mobile Suit entering the hangar. It soon began firing at the GX, forcing Garrod to shift his buster rifle into its Shield Mode in order to block the shots, while slowly making his way to cover the people by the shuttle.

"Crap, 24th Century Phaser technology and I can barely dent a Gundanium shield with anti-beam coating." The attacking pilot said as he dropped his rifle and pulled out and ignited a Beam Sabre and started to charge at the Gundam while hoping his suit's ablative armour would last longer than his comrades' did. Garrod saw what his opponent was trying to do and was prepared for it.

"I've got one of those, too, only mine's bigger." Garrod said as he drew the GX's beam sword. There was a blinding flash as the two beams clashed against each other. As the two suits stood in an apparent standoff, the GX fired from its 4 Vulcan gun ports on its chest (its ammo consisting of Gundanium/Lunar titanium hybrid shells armed with explosive tips) which at a farther range wouldn't have done much to the Daughtress and its armour, but at such a close range the shells ate through the suit like it was made of cheap tin. The shells soon breached the cockpit killing the pilot and caused the suit's torso to explode. As he watched his comrade's suit fall in a flaming heap, the flames reflecting off the Gundam's armour, he panicked and charged the Gundam firing his rifle wildly. His would-be rampage however was cut short (literally) as the Gundam X sliced off the arm holding the rifle and then slammed it back using its shield then switching it back to the Buster Rifle and blasted the suit's legs, disabling it completely. The Gundam X then turned towards the bewildered group by the shuttle. Garrod switched on the GX's exterior speaker system.

"Is everyone alright down there?" Garrod asked. Above ground, the unit's Commander was going over his options since he had now lost 3 of his men.

"Jim, how long will it take to arm the charges and throw them down the shaft?"

"What! Sir, what about the others?" Jim asked. The Commander placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"We have to assume they have been incapacitated or killed, either way our orders are clear: destroy this facility and any and all information concerning new-types and Mobile Suit, especially Gundams like the one down that shaft. Is that understood, Router?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, now get those charges ready while I'll guard the shaft."

**END PART 2**

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Part 3: The winged horse

**Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles**

(I don't own Star Trek or Gundam. Side-note: this is more a fusion than a crossover.)

**Part 3****: The winged horse **

"Hello, I asked a question; is everyone okay?" Garrod asked again. The group still looked on dumbfounded. "Oh, for the love of…" Garrod grumbled as he opened the cockpit.

"What the hell?" Witz asked; the whole group sighed in relief upon seeing their pilot emerge from the colossal machine. "Where the hell did you find that, kid?" Witz shouted at Garrod. Upon hearing the word kid, Garrod froze. Of all the things that could set him off, "KID" was at the top of the list. Sure, Garrod looked like he was only 15 but he was in fact 18.

"YOU WANNA GET UP HERE AND CALL ME THAT!!!" Garrod screamed down towards Witz.

"The hell?" Witz asked looking at Roybea.

"Okay, I'll handle it. Cadet, get down here and explain yourself!" Roybea shouted up at Garrod, the command seemly bringing Garrod back to his senses.

"Oh, yes, sir! On my way." Garrod answered, he then went back to the cockpit and removed the controller before getting back out. He then took the wire gun (a magnetic grappling hook) which he had found in a utility box next to the pilot's seat to scale down onto the ground.

"What are you doing ordering him down here! What if the rest of those things come down here?" One of the scientists asked (shouted) at Roybea.

"Don't worry; we have at least 10 to 15 minutes before the ones on the surface do anything." Roybea explain. The man (a Bolian) looked on dumbfounded. Witz continued the explanation.

"Look at it from their perspective: three of their units were taken out which leaves only two back on the surface. Said units were taken out by a single adversary, and lastly in order for them to engage this adversary they have to travel down that shaft," Witz then pointed to the shaft, "a shaft which, I remind you, has two large blast doors which are open just enough to allow just one unit to go through at a time. While they're trying to get down here, all their adversary, that's the white robot, has to do is go to the bottom of the shaft and aim up at the gap in the doors and fire, which pretty much screws their attack. So they're up there right now either planning something or getting their Plan B ready. Got all that, Professor?" The Bolian nodded and then asked.

"But why did you say 10-15 minutes?" Roybea turned to the Professor.

"That's how long it'll take for just the two of them to ready the anti-matter charges that were hooked to their backs; it may take longer if only one of them is actually doing the work." At the mention of the charges, everyone (except for Witz, Roybea and Garrod who had just now landed) looked towards the now flaming wreck of metal that had been a giant robot only minutes before.

"Don't worry, those units must have left their charges back on the surface, they don't pose any danger to us in…" Before Roybea could finish, the chest of the third robot opened up and a black suited pilot with a phaser rifle came out. The pilot started to take aim at Garrod who had just now reached Roybea, but before he could fire he was hit by Witz's own hand phaser, stunning him. Upon looking at the now stunned pilot, Garrod's face went pale as he turned towards the robot he had destroyed.

"There're people inside those things?" Garrod asked.

"Yeah, I figured as much after I saw you come out of that thing, no A.I. would have attacked you like he did; no real plan: he just rushed in and hoped it worked."

"I thought that… I mean, the Gundam is ancient, I had no idea that those things were built for pilots, I mean, I-I killed…" Garrod started to say but Roybea grabbed him by the shoulders putting the two face to face.

"You did what you had to do, Cadet; he posed a threat to you and everyone else. He was going to kill you and everyone down here; it was the only way to ensure the safety of everyone was to take him down, as a Starfleet's officer it's a choice that you'll be confronted with." Slowly as Roybea released his grip, he added something under his breath. "Kill or be killed; sometimes it's the only choice."

"Yes, sir, I understand." Garrod spoke as he straightened up, Roybea's speech having settled most of his uneasy feelings. Garrod then proceeded to explain how he had found the Gundam to the Lieutenant. While they were talking, Witz had taken the pilot out of his machine and laid him up against the shuttle; when the pilot came to, he seemed to look around trying to figure out where he was.

"Rise and shine." Witz said to him, drawing the pilot's attention to the officer standing over him.

"You got to know what's coming, don't you. First, take off the helmet; second, you'll answer my questions; and third… what!!" Witz was cut off as the pilot began convulsing. Witz tried to get the pilot's helmet off as fast as he could, but in the end the pilot died.

"What the hell!" Witz shouted; Tiffa had come running to them with a medical tricorder in hand.

"He's been poisoned, sir; the readings show traces of cyanide." Tiffa told him.

"Thank you, Cadet. Hey, Roy!" Witz shouted towards his friend, "These guys have a suicide device, our captive just killed himself."

"Well, then we should just leave the other machine alone then, the pilot may kill himself if he thinks that we're trying to get to him." Roybea responded before turning back to Garrod, "Cadet!"

"Yes, sir?" Garrod responded.

"I want you to get back in that machine and seal the shaft." Roybea ordered.

"What, sir?" Garrod asked. The whole group looked at Roybea as if he had gone nuts.

"You heard me, Cadet. That shaft is their only way in, but it can't be the only way out; any kind of underground structure like this can't have a single access, it wouldn't make sense. While you seal the shaft, we'll head back towards the hangar where you found the Gundam; when you're done, you'll head there too, understood?" Roybea told him.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Garrod responded. As he was heading back to the Gundam, he noticed that Tiffa was walking with a small limp.

"Hey, Tiffa, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just hit my leg during the crash but it's fine." Tiffa answered.

"Well, you look like you're in a bit of pain, so how about getting in the Gundam with me?" Garrod asked.

"Well, I don't think that…" Tiffa started to say.

"It's fine with me, but she'll be your responsibility, understood?" Roybea told them.

"Yes, sir, come on, Tiffa" Garrod said before taking her hand and walking to the Gundam. Once inside, Tiffa looked over the controls.

"Wow, an analog control interface." She said looking at the chair.

"Yeah, it's a little hard to get used to, but my Gramps likes old stuff like this; he's a sort of collector of old aviation stuff, even has his own fighter jet from the 20th Century; every summer he'd teach me almost everything he could about it so it wasn't too hard to figure out. I'm Garrod, by the way, Garrod Ran."

"Nice to meet you, Garrod." Tiffa responded. She then sat back and watched as Garrod took out the Gundam's weapon and fired up into the shaft, hitting the area just above the second blast door. At the top of the shaft, the attack unit's Commander heard the blast and the crashing of metal that followed.

"Damn it, they're trying to block up the shaft; Router, how many of the charges are ready?" He asked the last operational member of his team.

"There are two armed and fully charged and this one here is just warming up now, sir." Router responded.

"That'll have to do; they're starting to move, either they've found another exit or they're just trying to buy as much time as they can, either until they find a way out or help arrives. We throw the one you just started down the shaft and blow it to clear the way down the shaft, then we'll mag-lock the fully armed charges to our suits, you'll follow the Gundam and the shuttle crew while I'll head down to this base's mass-driver." He explained.

"Wait, there's a mass-drive down there? Then this place is…" Router began to ask.

"Yeah, this place is more than just another military base, it's also an emergency space port for VIP's that needed to get space-side as soon as possible. When I get to it, I'll send you a signal, from then you'll have ten minutes to drop your charge and get clear before I bring the mass-driver online and blow my charge." He told Router.

"Understood, sir, but if I may add, I'd have a 10-35 chance of getting clear of that kind of explosion, so with all due respect, sir, I'll see you on the other side." Router responded. The Commander smiled.

"Understood. Get ready to move out." He told Router. Back inside, the Gundam had met back up with the group at its storage hangar. Roybea and the other two cadets were taking tricorder readings while Witz and the other scientist (a human woman) were trying to get as much information from the computers inside the hangar, but didn't appear to have made much headway.

"This place is a lot bigger than it appears to be, sir. My readings show a large open space several meters ahead of us." Cadet Ennil El told Roybea.

"I'm getting the same readings, sir." The other Cadet Shinn Asuka said as he adjusted his tricorder, "I'm picking something else up, sir. There's something inside of that area, sir, and it's pretty big." He added.

"Well, whatever it is, we can't get to it; most of the doors down here are power activated, and their independent power units are dead and they're too heavy to move." Roybea said as he put his own tricorder away. Witz stood up from the computer he was working on.

"These computers are useless; the ones that do work are only for system analysis on that robot!" Witz shouted. Garrod looked at the door; the Gundam's scanners showed that it was just composed of reinforced steel.

"What if I use the Gundam to pry the door open?" Garrod asked.

"That could work; unless there's some kind of security system designed to counter that kind of approach. But that power surge messed up most of the systems very badly so any defences are most likely offline. Go ahead and try, Cadet." Roybea told him.

"Yes, sir." Garrod responded.

"That kid sure got the hang of that thing very quickly, don't you think?" asked Erica Simmons (the scientist who had been working with him).

"Let's be thankful for it first and question it later." Witz responded. "Okay, everyone back inside the hangar… hey, wait a minute, where's Professor Parrin (the Bolian scientist)?" Witz asked after realizing that he had lost sight of the man.

"Amazing, these alcoves don't appear to be a part of the main structure here, and they seem to be on some kind of track of some sort." Professor Parrin spoke aloud as he examined the alcoves. Just as Witz reached the Professor, a blast was heard coming from the now sealed shaft. The shockwave following the blast knocked both Witz and the Professor into the alcove; the blast also seemed to cause a few systems to start up, mainly the rail system that the alcoves were a part of.

"Oh no, what's happening!?" Professor Parrin shouted as both he and Witz onboard the alcove descended into what appeared to be a large hangar of some kind. Witz grabbed the Professor by the shoulders.

"We better find something to hang on to; I don't think this thing was intended to carry people." Witz told him before looking around trying to figure out where they were headed.

"Quite right, Commander… Commander?" Parrin asked after he saw Witz was staring down where the rails were taking them.

"No way, there's just no way." Witz said as he took in the sight before him; Parrin turned and was rendered speechless by what he saw. The hangar contained something that couldn't possibly exist in the era that this whole place was from, a space ship. The ship seemed to be made up of five sections; two large pylon-like structures were on its front, they seemed to be cargo bays of some kind as one had its forward doors open onto the platform where their ride would end. Two more were at its rear; the Engineering section most likely; the main section in the center most likely contained the ship's Bridge, crew quarters, secondary storage areas and whatever else was needed. Another thing that stuck out was the ship's name, _**MSC-Pegasus.**_

"(If there's a ship down here, then there must be a way out of here.)" Witz thought to himself before the sound of a blast caused him to turn around towards the hangar which was now getting smaller as they descended towards the platform. All he could see was smoke and the faint flashes of weapon fire; thankfully there were two distinct flashes which meant the kid was okay, but most likely was pinned down in the machine hangar while their attackers fired at them from farther down the corridor.

"That blast must have been them breaching the shaft." Witz spoke, as they came to a stop in front of the Pegasus.

"That door the others were talking about before, it must be the main entrance to this hangar. If they can get it open…" Parrin started to say before Witz stopped him.

"They can't get to it, let alone open it as long as they're under fire, unless the kid can take them out, him and the others are sitting ducks." Witz explained.

"Then we have to do something, there must be a way to open the door from this end. I mean, we just can't stand here and do nothing, huh, Commander?" To Parrin it seemed that Witz had spaced out again.

"Turn around and look inside the hangar, Professor." Witz explained.

"Oh my." Was the Professor's response as Witz rushed past him into the Pegasus's hangar. Back at the current battle, Router was keeping the Gundam pinned while the Commander prepared to blow the floor in order to make his way down to the mass-driver in order to destroy it.

"Good luck, sir." Router told him.

"Thanks and good luck to you as…AHHH!" the commander was cut off as his rifle exploded in his suits hands. Router saw what had happened, a red energy blast had hit the Commander's rifle; it had come straight through the hangar door at the far end of the corridor near where the Gundam X was held up. After taking cover on the other side of the door well, the Commanded demanded answers.

"What the hell hit me, Router? It took out my rifle and ruined my suit's right hand!" He demanded.

"I'm not sure, sir, it came right through the door at the other end. All I can say is that it was an energy blast, red in color." Back to where the Gundam and it's charges were held up, a similar sense of confusion could be felt, first the Commander and the Professor had somehow fallen into one of alcoves which then entered the area beyond the hangar door next to them, then they came under fire again, now this.

"What do you think that was, Garrod…?" Tiffa started to ask before she was cut off by a voice over the Gundam's comm-link.

"Hey, kid, get everyone as far away from the hangar door as possible. I'm about to bust through." Witz told them. Garrod quickly relayed Witz's message to the rest of the ground before getting them all to the far end of the hangar, which they had just finished doing when several more blasts came through the door, causing the two soldiers at the far end to once again take cover. The door was then pulled apart, revealing a new machine. Garrod could see it was a Gundam like his from the V-crest on its head, but other than that it was a very different machine. It was mostly white and red, it had two large buster rifles which were currently hooked on its hips and had what to Garrod looked like parts of a fighter jet folded on its back.

"I thought you could use some back up, kid. Say hello to the Airmaster." Witz said as the Airmaster drew out its two buster rifles.

**END PART 3**

**Please, Please, Please read and review.**

**P.S. As I was writing this chapter, I decided to make the story as more general Gundam crossover. I'll be using stuff from the other timelines as well as from the AW time line. If anyone's wondering what the Pegasus looks like,** **it's based on the Gray Phantom from Gundam 0080.**


	5. Part 4: Enter the Reapers

**Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles.**

(I don't own Star Trek or Gundam. Side-note: this is more a fusion than a crossover.)

**Part: 4****: Enter the Reapers**

Onboard Earth Spacedock, Vice-Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat in one of the many lounges within the station quietly sipping her coffee as she waited for an old friend to arrive. As her friend entered the lounge, she raised her hand to wave him over when she saw that he was talking to someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh, there she is." The doctor told his acquaintance as they made there way over to where Kathryn was sitting. As they reached her, she stood up to greet them.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Admiral. I was on my way here when I ran into this gentleman; may I introduce…" The doctor was cut off by Kathryn before he could introduce the man standing beside him.

"Gilbert Durandal; one of the Federation's leading experts in the fields of genetics and advanced biomedical techniques; it's been a long time." Kathryn stated.

"That it has, Kathryn, that it has." Gilbert responded.

"Oh my, I had no idea you two knew each other." Said a surprised doctor.

"We met during my first year at Starfleet Academy. Gilbert was a 2nd year Cadet back then; however, he left after that year." Kathryn explained.

"Yes, I felt that I needed a more specialized curriculum than what the Academy had to offer at the time." Gilbert added. Kathryn gave Gilbert a smile upon hearing that; she then turned to the doctor.

"Well, Doctor, was the whole reason for meeting me here was to introduce me to someone I already knew?" She asked.

"Actually, Admiral, the reason I asked you here for is that it's time for your annual check up." The doctor stated.

"What?" Was the Admiral's only response as she stood shocked.

"I know it was underhanded of me." The doctor said as he took out his medical tricoder, "But after what happened the last time I left a message regarding a check up, well, I didn't feel like waiting another 4 weeks while you dealt with 'several very important matters'." The doctor explained. Gilbert could only smile after hearing that.

"She never liked going to the doctor." Gilbert added. Just as Kathryn was about to respond to Gilbert, a young blond girl wearing a nice blue and white dress came in.

"Director Durandal, I've been looking everywhere for you, sir!" She shouted as she entered.

"I'm sorry, Stella. I got a little sidetracked; Admiral, Doctor, this is my assistant Stella Loussier; Stella, this is Vice-Admiral Kathryn Janeway and the Doctor." Gilbert said as he introduced them to each other.

"It's very nice to meet you both, but I need to talk with the Director; there's a very important call waiting for you, sir; it's about the current stage of research the team is working on." Stella explained. Upon hearing that, Gilbert's demeanour changed, his face looking sterner as he spoke to Kathryn.

"I'm afraid I must see to this. Good bye, Doctor; it was a pleasure meeting you and it's always a pleasure to see you. Until next time." Gilbert told them before heading out into the hallway with Stella. Once there, they began speaking.

'The Reaper Unit has entered the sensor gap created for the Section 31 Team; from what they can tell, the team is still on the surface; your orders, sir?" Stella asked.

"The Reaper mission is a go. Bring back as much data as possible and destroy any and all witnesses, and if possible disable and bring back a Section 31 MS." He told her.

"Understood, sir." Stella responded as she took out a comm-device to relay Durandal's orders to a ship hidden underneath a senor gap over the Mojave Desert. Meanwhile, back inside the underground base, the two remaining members of the section 31 MS Team were now fighting not one, but two Gundams.

"Crap, that other one has the hall covered." Router told his Commanding Officer.

"Well, just make sure that's all he's doing." The Commander responded. While they had their conversation, the Commander had detached (blown) his Mobile Suit's damaged arm (their suits are designed with removable arms and legs); all that was left was the upper arm above the elbow joint. He then did the same with one of the other suits that now littered the ground around them. After the arm was attached, the Commander picked up that unit's rifle.

"How's it feel, sir?" Router asked.

"Okay, but the alignment's off, so the arm's reaction time is going to be sluggish." He answered. Back at the other end of the hallway, Witz, piloting the Gundam Airmaster explained what he and the Professor had found inside the large hangar.

"If there's a ship down here, there must be a way to launch it which means there must be a way to the surface." Roybea told the group after hearing what Witz had said.

"Witz, I want you and the Cadet to cover us as we make our way into the hangar." He told his friend.

"No problem, the Professor should already be inside the ship. He thinks it might be linked to this place's computer system." Witz said as he responded.

"Good; if it is, then we may be able to access the base's launch commands from the ship's bridge. Now, once we're through, I want both of you to fall back into the hangar, understood?" Roybea ordered. As the others made their way into the hangar, Garrod asked Witz a question.

"Ah, sir, if you don't mind me asking, you outrank Roybea but it's seems like he's in charge…" As he asked, Witz cut him off.

"There's a very good story to that; I'll tell you sometime after we get through this, ok?" Witz told him.

"Understood, sir." Garrod answered. The Gundam X and the Airmaster then turned their weapons back towards the far end of the hallway and began to open fire in order to keep the enemy as far away from the others as possible. Inside the hangar, Roybea and the others had found a service elevator that led into one of the ships storage bays. On the way down, the group voiced their wonder and disbelief at they had found a pre-first contact earth spaceship.

"It shouldn't exist; should it, Lieutenant-Commander?" Asked Miss Simmons.

"There's no historical data that I know of that Earth ever had ships like this. It's clearly not warp-capable, that's for sure. What has me worried, though, is that someone did know this was here or at least information relating to it." Roybea told her.

"So, then our attackers are either here to recover whatever technology and data is down here or…" Erica started saying.

"They're here to wipe out any trace of what's down here; along with any witnesses with it." Roybea finished for her. Erica looked a little shaken at hearing that, she then asked.

"Who could do something like this? I mean, we're on Earth, the capital of the Federation. There isn't a more secure planet within it." She stated.

"(Section 13 knows that security inside-out, it wouldn't be too hard for them to create a gap in Earth sensor grid and have their way with whatever was inside it.)" Roybea thought to himself as they entered the storage bay. As they exited the elevator, Roybea used his comm-badge to contact Professor Parrin who was currently somewhere else on the Pegasus.

"Professor, this is Lieutenant-Commander Loy; do you read me, Professor?" Roybea asked.

"I read you loud and clear, Lieutenant. Are you all onboard?" The Professor asked over the comm-link.

"Yes, we are. Where are you?" Roybea answered.

"After Commander Sou left to help you, I continued to explore the hangar. I soon discovered a hatch leading further into the ship. I soon found myself here in some kind of control room." The Professor explained.

"You mean you're on the ship's bridge?" Roybea asked.

"No. The label on the door of the room said **'Emergency Ops Control'**. From what I can tell, though, it may be possible to access the ship's and maybe the base's systems from here." The professor explained.

"Then go ahead and try. We'll try and head to the ship's bridge and try from there if you're unsuccessful. Loy out." He said before cutting the comm-link.

"Okay, people, here's how we'll proceed; from what we saw of the ship's exterior, the bridge is most likely at the highest point on the ship." Roybea explained.

"Oh, you mean the raised section between the wings?" Shin asked.

"Yeah; okay everyone, we're going to move out. I want you all to be on your guard." Roybea told the group. And with that they started their trek to find the ship's main bridge. Meanwhile, within Earth's orbit and right above them, 9 objects began descending into the atmosphere.

"Command, this is R-1. Please inform the Director that the Reaper team has commenced operations and will reach the target site within 15-20 minutes." R-1 spoke.

"R-1, this is Command; good luck. Glory to the New-types." Said the person on the other line of the comm-channel.

"Glory to the New-types." Responded R-1.

**End Part 4**

**Please read and review. Sorry for it being late.**


	6. Part: 5: Face off

**Star Trek: Gundam X Chronicles.**

(I don't own Star Trek or Gundam. Side-note: this is more a fusion than a crossover.)

**Part: 5:**** Face off against the God of Death**

"T-minus 3 minutes to landing point R-1; no sign of the section 31 mobile suits." R-4 told his leader.

"(They must all be inside)" R-1 thought before giving his orders. "Okay, all units disengage your mirage colloid and activate phase shift armor once we hit the ground.

"Yes sir!" All his men answered at once. In a few moments nine grey mobile suits appeared in the sky, eight of them were identical (NT-GAT-X207 Blitz) and one that was similar but had very obvious differences (the NTS-XXXG-01D2 Deathscythe Hell), the main one being an armor shell around the suit that looked like folded bat wings. Down below inside the base the energy signals of the new suits triggered the sensors of Router's Daughtress.

"What the, new units?" Router asked as he looked at the sensor screen. "Computer is there any data on those signals?" He asked.

**Signatures identified as New-Type model Mobile Suits. MS will make ground fall in T-minus 2.5 minutes. **The computer told him.

"(Crap it's them, and to send this many units)" Router thought as he contacted his commander. "Sir we have incoming; it's the NTLF! (NEW TYPE LIBERATION FORCES)

"Dam it. How many?" the commander asked before firing down the hallway at the two gundam guarding whatever was at the other end of the hallway.

"9 units and sir, theirs all NT models" Router answered.

"Great not only do we have real gundams down here, now there's New-type knock offs too." The commander responded.

"What should we do sir? There isn't enough time to get to the mass driver and we can't fight against those numbers." Router asked.

"I'll delay them. Router you try and make a break for whatever those gundams are protecting, arm your charges' detonator that should stop them from firing on for at least a few seconds." The commander told him.

"What, sir you can't do that. They rip you to pieces!" Router exclaimed.

"We can't let anything down here be discovered, not by Starfleet, the federation and most of all the NTLF." The commander explained. "Once you get through blow the charge. Now GO!" The Commander yelled as he turned around and headed up the shaft towards the new enemies.

"Sir!... I understand the mission is all that matters." Router charged into the hallway activating his charges detonator as he approached the two gundams.

"Hey, what the hell!" Witz shouted as the Daughtress charged at them. Witz and Garrod fired of a few shots which only grazed the suits armor. "Hey, back it up or he'll hit us!" Witz told Garrod. Just as the two gundams backed in to the hanger the Daughtress flew right through the doorway and stopped in mid air as it came upon the Pegasus.

"What the, a ship?" Router asked himself unaware that it would the very last thing he would ever say. Inside the ship lights began to turn on and systems started to boot up.

"What the?" Roybea asked aloud as the ship came alive.

**Unknown mobile suit detected….. UNE transponder not detected….. Engaging counter-measures. **Answered a computerized voice; back outside the ship the Daughtress was painted with 6 laser sights before being ripped apart by 6 of the Pegasus's 24 auto-turrets (the turrets were aimed at an angle that wouldn't damage the anti-matter charge). The anti-matter charge and what was left of the suit fell to the hanger's floor.

"Best to be careful" Witz told Garrod and Tiffa as the Airmaster jumped into the air, changed into some kind of fighter configuration, flew towards the descending charge, changed back as he got close enough and caught it before it hit the ground. Back on the surface the lone Daughtress stood just out side of the surface base with rifle in one hand and beam sabre in the other.

"Hey look at that!" One of the Blitz pilots spoke as the Daughtress came into view.

"(Just one unit?) Be on your guard something odd is…." The Reaper commander tried to tell his but was cut off by the charging Daughtress.

"(I just need to give Router a little time and) AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Daughtress commander screamed as his suit was sliced in half by the Deathscythe. As the Deathscythe put its beam scissors away the pilot start to give out orders to several of the others.

"R-4, R-7 and R-9 go ahead and secure whatever it was that Old-type was trying to guard.

"Yes sir!" the three responded and headed towards the base unaware that the Daughtress commander had rigged a special surprise for them. As the first Blitz unit entered its scanners picked a signal.

"What the, Sir we've picked up a signal. Some kind of coded transmission." R-4 reported.

"A coded signal?" The Deathscythe's pilot asked himself before the whole base was engulfed in the light of an anti-matter explosion. Within the ship hanger a large fire ball shot out from the door way linking it to the elevator to the surface. Back on the surface the NTLF commander had realized that his men had walked right into a trap.

"This isn't good. All units our mission has just become a lot harder; a blast like that must have tripped the sensors on every Starship in earth orbit. Okay move in and make it fast!" the commander ordered. Back at the Pegasus; the explosion seemed to have tripped some kind of emergency system because the hanger had come a live with the sound of moving gears and the humming of generators. Inside the ship Roybea and the others had managed to find the bridge with the help of the now active computer system.

"It's kind of primitive isn't?" Ennil asked Shin as they made their way about the bridge. The bridge of the Pegasus was quite different from what bridges looked like on most starships. It consisted of 2 main levels; on the first level was the helm control, behind it was the captain's chair and behind it were two stations (similar to the captains) on an elevated platform; below the platform were various other computer stations.

"Doesn't matter really, I've studied computer systems like this before, but of course none of those systems were part of a starship." Shin answered her.

"Everyone, only examine the consoles; don't touch anything!" Roybea ordered.

"At least until we sort out what each terminal does. It's hard to believe that this ships power source was active all this time." Erica added.

"If this thing is nuclear powered, that could explain it, hey what's this?" Ennil said as she came to a computer console with a head set lying across the key board. Displayed on the terminals screen were the Gundam X and Gundam Airmaster, next to their names were the words **ON LINE**. Going on a hunch she sat down and put the head set on. "Hello" Ennil spoke into head set's microphone.

"Uh who's this?" asked Garrod.

"It's me Ennil; the ship has a direct com link to the suits" She told him.

"Wow" Shin said looking over her shoulder. As he looked at the screen he saw that there was another unit linked to the system but was off line. At the moment the roof of the hanger stared to open and the whole inner platform the ship was docked to started to rise, at the same time the ship's sensors started going crazy again.

**Unknown Mobile suits detected…. UNE transponder not detected…. MS are of unknown configuration…. Engaging all combat systems …. All MS pilots report to Hanger bays for immediate deployment. **

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" exclaimed Erica; she was sitting in one of the chairs behind the captain's chair. On the screen she was looking at were the different weapon systems of the ship; the screen showed them all on standby.

**External power feed severed…. Minovsky-Ionesco reactor online…. Starting up Minovsky Craft System and I-Field Barrier….** **I-Field distribution set to max.**

"What on earth?" Roybea asked as the ship seemed to go from a sleeping kitten to a wildcat. Meanwhile on the surface:

"Sir massive energy spike, sensors are unable to fix on exactly what it is; some kind of interference is disrupting them" reported R-3; he was the closest to where the hanger roof was opening.

"Disrupting, how?" R-1 asked

"They seem to hit some kind of field, not quiet a shield because there's no solid form to it. It's spreading out like a fog of particles" R-3 explained.

"Particles!" R-1 said alarmed. "All units activate deflector fields, set for maximum" R-1 ordered. All his men compiled but R-3 was too close and the I-field overtook his suits position.

"Sir My suits EPS systems are shorting out, can't localize the source, Sir?" R-3 asked as he saw he commander through his cockpit's fuzzy view screen.

"Sorry friend but you just became a liability"R-1 said to the Blitz's image as he activated the suits remote detonation. The suit proceeded to blow up in a giant fireball as the Pegasus rose to the surface.

"What kind of propulsion is this?" exclaimed Erica again; the Minovsky Craft System was unlike anything she knew of. Soon the two gundams also made their way to the surface, only to be faced with the NTLF mobile suits.

"Gundams, real Gundams" R-1 said softly as he looked at the Gundam X. "R-1 to all units, scrap the ship and the red Gundam, the white one is all we need" he said as he charged the Gundam X.

"Hey!" Garrod shouted as his used his shield to block the Deathscythe's blow. He then had to thrust upwards to avoid fire from several of the Blitzes. The Airmaster was fighting two Blitzes while the Pegasus sat floating in midair.

"Isn't there something we can do to help them?" Erica asked Roybea.

'We don't understand enough about the weapons to risk using them with those three out there and even if we did there's only you, me, Ennil and Shin…. Wait where is Shin? Ennil where's Shin?" he asked the young cadet.

"He went to help" she answered.

"Help?" Roybea said aloud.

"Yes there's one more machine in the other hanger" she told him.

**Attention….. All personnel clear H-2 launch deck….. GT-9600 Gundam Leopard, FT-9600 GT-Bit-A and FT-9600 GT-Bit-B preparing for launch.**

"I though there was only one more machine" stated Erica.

"No worries" came the voice of Professor Parrin over their com-badges. "I ran into Mr. Asuka on my way to the bridge, he told me about the other machine and that he wanted to help the others. I decided to head down with him to see if we couldn't get the unit up and running and the second he started it up the machine's computer engaged something called a flash system and another two units came up from the lower storage area, they seem to be simplified versions of the unit Mr. Asuka is in. Meanwhile inside the Leopard's cockpit Shin was feeling like someone was pounding rocks against his head.

"What is this feeling?" Shin asked aloud; his visual display showed several systems coming online. **Flash system active….. Nero-sync at 48% of optimum……. Activating and recalibrating GN-Drive to compensate. **"GN-Drive what the heck; I just want to use this thing to help the others!" Shin shouted at the screen; **GN-Drive active.**

The ships hanger doors opened and three green blurs shot out.

"What more!?" Shouted R-1 as he attacked the Gundam X again and again with the two Blitzes backing him up.

"Sir look out!" shouted one of the pilots as he covered the Deathscythe from the incoming beam fire. As the first salvo hit the Blitz it was join by two more streams of fire, the combination of the energy to much for the suits armor and its deflector field; the suit exploded. All combatants stop to star at the smoking pie of metal and the three green mobile suits; one the Gundam Leopard and two Bit mobile suits standing beside it, the Leopards' eyes glowing so brightly green light particles seemed to leak out.

"Who's next?" Shin asked to the crowd.

**End Part 4.**

**Please read and review.**

**Viper bites: Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry again, I've been real busy and I just can't focus and this story as much as I want to. I promise update it more often but the plot will get more epic as we go so writers block may strike at any time. Any ideas as to where I should take the plot will keep the writers block demons away so feel free to PM me with your thoughts. **


End file.
